Fuel For the Fire
by pandorabox82
Summary: When Bernie stumbles in on something that looks less than innocent, it's up to Serena to prove how deep her love is for the only woman in her life


Serena gasped when she heard the door to her office close with a loud slam. Looking at Leah, who was trying to appear innocent, while also looking completely guilty. "What just happened?" she asked, removing the younger woman's hand from her knee. A vague sense of foreboding began to fill the pit of her stomach the longer Leah was silent. "Answer me!" she finally said sharply, glaring at her F1.

"I don't really know. Some woman tried to slip in here, and when she saw us, a really confused look slipped over her face, and then she left. Maybe it was just a lost patient?"

There was something a little too convenient about how quick her story was, and Serena tilted her head to one side as she regarded Leah. "I should probably go check, then." Getting up, she went to the door and leaned out, looking both ways to see if she could spot who it was that had so recently stormed out. "Oh, Ms Campbell! Did you see Bernie just now? She said that she couldn't wait to see you."

Donna's words washed over Serena and she slowly shook her head. "I was talking with Leah in my office, and…"

"Oh no, please tell me that she didn't walk in on something that might have not looked good." Donna grimaced, causing Serena to nod a little. "I know she had to take a taxi here, so you might be able to catch her in the parking lot, if you hurry."

She nodded again before stepping back in her office, grabbing her coat and purse off the hook and struggling to put the coat on as she made for the stairwell, racing down the steps as fast as she dared. Stepping into the lobby of the hospital, she looked around for Bernie, not seeing her amongst the people milling about. Letting out a sigh, she made her way outside, looking both ways until she caught sight of a familiar blonde head. "Bernie!" she called out, watching her stiffen before she brought a cigarette to her lips, taking a long drag from it.

Shaking her head a little, Serena jogged over to Bernie, reaching out to touch her upper arm. "What do you want?" the woman bit out, refusing to look at her.

"Well, for you to talk to me, for one thing. What did I do?"

"You need to ask that?"

"Obviously, I do, since I have no idea where this pissy attitude is coming from." Serena reached out and took hold of Bernie's hand, dragging her over to her car and unlocking it before opening the passenger door. "Get in. We're going to my place."

"And if I say no?"

"Then we have this fight where any of our colleagues and friends can stumble upon us and turn us into gossip fodder! Is that really what you want?"

Bernie glared at her before shaking her head once, slipping into the passenger seat before slamming the door closed. Serena let out a deep sigh as she walked around to the driver's side, slipping behind the wheel and starting the car up. The drive to her place was spent in tense silence, as she didn't even dare to turn the radio on, in case Bernie decided to start talking to her. By the time she pulled into her garage, her hands hurt from gripping the steering wheel so tightly, and Serena let out a deep breath as she turned to look at Bernie.

"We're home."

"This isn't my home, not any longer."

Those words cut Serena to the core, and she blinked back her tears as she shook her head. "This will always be your home, Bernie."

She let out a scoffing laugh as she climbed from the car, and Serena followed after her, trying to formulate words to explain herself to Bernie. She knew that it must have looked so horrid to her partner, walking in to see another woman with her hand on her leg, but Serena knew the truth of things, she would never step out on the woman she loved, even if she was flattered by Leah's attention. "Edward cheated on me. What makes you think I would ever do that to you?" she hissed out as she threw her keys on the counter, letting her coat and purse fall to the floor as she whirled around to glare at Bernie. "Answer me! Do you really think that little of me?!"

"I don't know, should I?"

Serena narrowed her eyes as she shook her head bitterly, her hand coming up to smack Bernie's shoulder roughly, only to be stopped by Bernie's hand sharply grabbing hold of her wrist and tugging her close to her body, her nostrils flaring as she bent her head and roughly kissed Serena. There was none of their usual tenderness, but it seemed fitting for the tone of the night so far. Pulling her mouth away from Bernie's, she stared into her eyes, feeling fire crackle in her heart as she glared at her lover. "I fucking love you, and I've waited for you, and once again, you treat me like I'm an afterthought!"

"And you couldn't bear to wait a few days more? You had to move on with someone half your age?"

"Excuse me? I'll have you know that Leah is only twenty years my junior, and that while I was flattered, I would never do to you what Edward did to me. I respect our relationship way too much to give into a momentary temptation." She shook her head. "I can't believe that you, of all people, would think so little of me."

She went to pull away from Bernie, only to have her firmly grip her upper arm, keeping her in place as she scrutinized her. Again, something akin to anger spread through her body, and then it was Serena's turn to capture Bernie's lips in a crushing kiss, pushing her back until they were stopped by the wall. Fingers scrambled for fastenings and hems on clothes, and Serena didn't really care in that moment if they were ripping the clothing to shreds, she just needed to impress on her lover that she was faithful, even in her anger.

A sharp gasp escaped her lips as Bernie kissed and nipped her way down her neck, sharp enough to leave a mark, Serena knew. Digging a hand into Bernie's wild curls, Serena tugged sharply, wanting to get her attention. An almost feral growl came from Bernie's lips before she dragged her lips down to the top of Serena's breasts and sucked hard before laving the skin with her tongue. It was a thoroughly carnal sensation, and Serena leaned into the touches as she fumbled with the waistband of Bernie's jeans, shoving them down with one hand as she tugged at the waistband of her pants.

The frenzy of passion overtook them once more, and she arched her back towards Bernie as she started to kiss her way down Serena's torso as she yanked down her trousers and pants in one smooth gesture before she roughly pulled apart her legs, her nose bumping against her clit as she ate her out. Serena moaned a little, dragging both hands through Bernie's hair as she tried to find purchase, needing something to hold onto as her legs started to buckle a little.

Bernie helped her to the ground as she continued her aggressive loving, and Serena shivered from the cold of the kitchen tile and the heat of their passion. Her hand joined Bernie's on her breast, and she pressed it more firmly against her flesh, encouraging Bernie to squeeze and pinch and mark her as hers. If that was what it took for Bernie to believe she was faithful, she would wear a hundred marks on her skin, just to proclaim herself as Bernie's partner. The first orgasm stole over her body so quickly, and she whimpered as Bernie continued to drive her body to the next peak of pleasure. Serena thrashed around a little, trying to find a way to let Bernie know that she wanted more from her.

A deep chuckle rumbled against her vulva, and Serena sighed a little as she felt Bernie's nimble fingers stroke her before Bernie fitted three inside her, moving them just so as she lapped at Serena's clit, the sensations driving her wildly careening over the edge of another orgasm. "We're going for three in a row," Bernie whispered harshly, hardly allowing Serena time to nod as she dove back in, fitting a fourth finger, making Serena feel so incredibly full as she thrust her hand in and out of her willing body. It took a little longer for Serena to get close to the peak of pleasure, but as she keened out with pleasure, she could feel a shift in Bernie, knowing that she, too, had orgasmed.

They fell heavily onto the floor, and Serena scooted close to Bernie, curling her body around her partner's as she struggled to get her breathing back under control. "Are you satisfied now? Do you know that I'm yours and yours alone? Do you think I would let anyone else in this world touch me like that and live?"

Bernie nodded a little, not looking at her as she closed her arms around her waist. "I saw red, with her hand on your leg. I guess, I just, I've been away for so long, and it seemed like you were happy in there, talking with her so close and intimate, like we used to. I miss you."

"I miss you, too, darling. Now, let's head up to bed before I freeze my arse off here. Okay?"

Bernie nodded, and Serena got to her feet first, helping Bernie to stand before she wrapped her arm around her waist and led her up the stairs, ready to soothe away the anger that had so recently fueled them, knowing that the time for healing had come at last.


End file.
